


Frying Pans and Magic Beans

by KatsuQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuQueen/pseuds/KatsuQueen
Summary: One-shot AU (diverging from mid-late season 2) of Captain Swan at the enemies to friends stage of their relationship
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Frying Pans and Magic Beans

I had never seen it used as a weapon before, but when she tried to attack me with a frying pan of all things, I couldn’t help but laugh. Even so, I wasn’t going to let her take back the magic bean from me – I needed it to get home and away from this bizarre town. So, there we were; her poised to strike and me sniggering back, albeit stumped on a method of retaliation. 

After a few swipes and well-timed ducks on my part she finally hit her mark and I was left with a growing pain in my head as I slumped towards the floor. Although she quickly took back the bean, I thought I saw a look of concern briefly cross her face – could she be worried about me? Maybe it was just bemusement at the whole scene. It must have been odd seeing a woozy pirate on the floor of your kitchen. 

Either way, I took this moment to swing my leg into hers, bringing her crashing to the ground alongside me. As she scrambled back to her feet I snatched the purse containing the bean and stashed it in my pocket. “Look, Swan” I said as I fumbled to grab the pan she had dropped in her fall, “just let me keep it and I’ll be on my way. You’ll not have any more trouble from me. Isn’t that advantageous to both of us, love?” “Not if I need it to save this town” she replied, sighing as she saw I had taken up her unusual weapon of choice. “Please just step aside,” I almost pleaded as I tightened my grip on the handle, “I don’t want to use this on you.” I then threw my other hand up to my forehead as the pain grew stronger and my vision blurred further. 

Her face softened slightly upon seeing my discomfort and I must admit I was relieved to see her determination ease up a little. “Ok Hook, how’s this, if you give me back the bean and let me use it to save everyone in this town, including you right now, afterwards I will forget this whole breaking-in thing ever happened, and work on another way to get you home. I think you’ll agree that’s pretty generous given the circumstances” she said gesturing to the broken window and general mess I had made of her previously immaculate room. “Aye, Swan and I am grateful, truly, but I need to get home more urgently than you seem to understand. Surely there must be another way to save this town – use your magic or something.” I implored her to see that it was critical I left immediately, but I knew she would just consider me selfish – looking back, I suppose I was, but if only she had known my true reasons. 

“Wow, you really think I haven’t tried that already! I guess my magic’s just not strong enough. Anyway, Regina’s working on another way, but it’ll take time and only give us one shot to get it right, so I’d rather not take the risk” she retorted, and I noticed the determination re-entering her eyes as she spoke. “I’m sorry Hook, but it’s my family and everyone else in town compared to one pirate, so I can’t let you keep it.” Having said this, she gave a deep sigh and I wondered on her next move – although not for very long, for she then raised her leg and kicked me straight in the stomach, sending me crashing backwards into the wall and causing me to drop my makeshift weapon. She then ran forward and pounced, desperately trying to grab the pouch from my pocket. I managed to hold her off for a while, but she eventually got hold of the bean, and it was all I could do to slam my arm into hers to try and make her drop it. This part of the plan worked – perhaps too well – for as the pouch fell, the bean tumbled out onto the floor. We both looked horror-struck at the bean and then each other, as the green lights of the portal engulfed the room and we both fell into its depths.


End file.
